Using the traditional touch screen with the computer has some disadvantages. For example, the user is required to point on a menu, icon, or object with his/her finger on the touch screen while interacting with the computer application which leads to partially obscuring the computer display from the user's eye. Suspending the user's hand above its normal resting place on or near the keyboard for a long period of time while operating the touch screen, fatigues the muscles of the user's hand which leads to a decrease in the user's productivity. Moreover, in many cases the user needs to utilize the computer keyboard while interacting with the touch screen which forces the user's hand to continuously go back and forth between the touch screen and the keyboard, effectively wasting the user's time and efforts.